Se acabó
by MaarShawty
Summary: Tras la caída de Voldemort, ya no había nada que se interponga entre Hermione y Draco. Ahora podían ser felices juntos, sin importar lo que los demás puedan pensar.


_Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la reina Rowling. Se lo he pedido un ratito para jugar y hacer de las mías con Draco y Hermione. _

* * *

**SE ACABÓ**

Voldemort había caído hacía tan sólo horas. En el Gran Comedor reinaba la alegría, donde alumnos, profesores, padres, fantasmas, elfos y centauros se sentaban dispersos por las cuatro mesas, sin importarles la división de casas. Comían y festejaban la nueva libertad, que sabía tan bien como nunca antes había sabido.  
Sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Hermione no se encontraban allí. Luego de que el primero pudiera escaparse de todas aquellas personas que le agradecían y le daban sus palabras de admiración, junto a sus dos mejores amigos se había dirigido hacia el despacho del director para poder hablar con el cuadro de Dumbledore, quien con lágrimas en los ojos lo felicitó con todo su orgullo y emoción. Harry decidió el destino de la Varita de Sauco y el ex director se mostró de acuerdo con ello.  
Luego de hablar un poco más, los tres se despidieron y salieron del despacho. Ron suspiró.

–Es tan raro… ¿Ahora qué haremos? –preguntó Ron con una sonrisa tonta, aun anonado por todo.

–Ahora por primera vez tendremos un año normal en Hogwarts –bromeó Hermione.

–¿Piensas volver para terminar el último año? –le preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

–Por supuesto que sí, ¿tú no? –preguntó casi con advertencia.

–Bueno, em… –dijo desviando la mirada hacia Harry, que caminaba con tanta tranquilidad y cansancio como nunca antes lo había visto– Creo que no volveré... no quiero volver.

–¿Y qué harás, Ronald? –le preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos sin detenerse– No has terminado tus estudios mágicos para poder trabajar en el ministerio.

–Aun no tengo nada decidido, Hermione –le respondió y de nuevo sonrió–. Ya lo pesaré después, ahora hay que celebrar.

–Yo me voy a la cama –dijo Harry con voz cansina–. ¿Vienen?

–Yo... –comenzó Hermione, pero la panza del profesor Slughorn apareció en la esquina de un pasillo seguido por él, que se acercó a ellos rápidamente con una gran copa en mano.

–¡Al fin los encuentro! ¡Todo Hogwarts los está buscando! –dijo alegremente– Harry, ¿cómo estás? Debes sentirte exhausto.

–Sí, profesor, y por eso me iré a la cama.

–Te entiendo, Harry, pero todos estamos celebrando y tú más que nadie no puede faltar.

–Pero profesor... –comenzó Harry empezando a hastiarse. ¿Es que no podían pensar un poco en él? Había sido la noche más agotadora de su vida y sólo quería descansar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin absolutamente ninguna preocupación.

–Además, la pequeña Weasley te busca –agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry pareció reanimarse. Con todo lo sucedido, se había olvidado de Ginny. Ahora que Voldemort había muerto y que la guerra había acabado, era libre de estar con ella sin miedo a que salga lastimada.  
Así que junto a Slughorn, los tres amigos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.  
En las grandes puertas dobles, que ahora estaban casi completamente destruidas, se detuvieron y miraron la gran celebración que tenía lugar dentro. El profesor fue llamado por Hagrid quien le invitaba un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego que no rechazó aunque para él midiera como un balde.  
Harry y Hermione buscaron a alguien en especial, y Ron buscó a su familia, que gracias al cabello no tardó en encontrar.

–Chicos... –dijo Hermione. Ellos miraron en la dirección a la que ella miraba de forma expectante, y se encontraron con unos ojos grises que no se separaban de los de su amiga.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí, el primero con resignación y el segundo aun con un poco de resistencia. ¿Pero de qué les servía seguir resistiéndose ya? La guerra había acabado, Voldemort había caído, los Mortífagos ya no tenían nada qué hacer más que intentar esconderse, entregarse o ser capturados, y todos aquellos con ideales sobre la sangre pura debían callarse o serían denigrados de la sociedad.  
Tenían que seguir adelante, debían olvidarse de todo aquello por lo que pasaron si querían ser felices, aun cuando eso significara que su mejor amiga Hermione Granger esté profundamente enamorada de su enemigo Draco Malfoy, y viceversa.

–Ve, Herms –le dijo Harry alentándola con una sonrisa de comprensión.

–Yo... no sé –dijo de repente nerviosa, con las ansias haciéndola temblar de la emoción–. Hay mucha gente, todos nos verían.

–¿Eso no era lo que ustedes tanto soñaban? –preguntó Ron en un precario intento de ocultar su desagrado, pero intentándolo al menos– Querían que ganemos y todo acabara para poder estar juntos. Tarde o temprano el mundo mágico se enterará, después de esto ¿crees que nos dejarán tranquilos? –le preguntó con los ojos brillando por la fama segura que se les vendría encima– Además, si planeas volver el año que viene, dudo que el Rubito te deje sola, y está más que claro que para esa época estarán oficialmente juntos. Así que, ¿a qué esperas? Por cómo se le ve, pareciera que está esperando a que des el primer paso –dijo mirando de re ojo a Draco, que estaba sentado en la orilla de su asiento esperando alguna señal de ella para saltar de su silla y poder abrazarla y besarla allí no más.

Hermione miró a su mejor amigo con una ceja arqueada, y poco a poco sonrió. Negó con la cabeza y se lanzó sobre ambos en un efusivo abrazo.

–Gracias, chicos. Los amo –dijo y los apretó más fuerte antes de soltarlos. Suspiró y rió tontamente–. ¿Se dan cuenta? ¡Al fin somos libres!

Y con una sonrisa se giró y comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Ron miró a Harry quien se encogió de hombros.

–Está loca –le dijo. Harry rió y también se alejó, en busca de Ginny.

Draco apenas vio que Hermione se dirigía a su dirección, saltó de la silla pero antes de dar un paso, miró a sus padres que lo observaron atentamente. Los tres parecían fuera de lugar allí, pero su hijo al menos tenía algo por el que estar aun.

–Madre, padre, esto se ha acabado aquí. Todo se acabó –aclaró. Sabía que apenas vieran lo siguiente, entenderían a qué se refería. Él ya no sería un títere para sus juegos de estatus social, ya no haría lo que ellos creían mejor para su familia, ya no se casaría con Pansy o Astoria o cualquier chica de sangre pura sólo para conservar el linaje. Debían entender que amaba a una hija de muggles, una _sangre sucia _ante sus ojos y el amor de su vida ante los de él.

Así que sin más, ante una última mirada, se giró y empezó a esquivar a compañeros, profesores, elfos y centauros que se interponían en su camino. Más de uno al reconocerlo le ahorró el trabajo de correrlo, pero no le importó. Él sólo quería llegar hasta ella y estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos, para asegurarse de que estuviera sana y salva.  
Para Hermione las cosas fueron más difíciles, pues cuando intentaba esquivar a todo aquel que se le cruzaba, éste la reconocía y comenzaba a darle sus agradecimientos sin parar.  
Estaba a dos metros de Draco cuando Ernie Macmillan se interpuso en su camino y comenzó a hablarle de cosas que no escuchó, pues ella sólo tenía ojos para él.  
Entonces estaban a un metro y ella sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. La emoción, desesperación y ansias era visible en ambos.  
Y sin importarle Ernie, lo hizo a un lado, y ambos acortaron la distancia en un efusivo abrazo.  
Y Ernie se calló, y todos los que estaban cerca miraron y también se callaron.  
Hermione hundió su rostro en el pecho de Draco y sollozó. Él apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de ella y sonrió, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas que no secó.  
Ella se separó de a poco de él y por el rabillo de los ojos vio las ya docenas de miradas que no se apartaban de la impactante e increíble escena. Draco la tomó de las mejillas y se miraron a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron y sin más, se besaron.  
Fue el beso más dulce y lento que se habían dado jamás. Y cuando se separaron de nuevo se abrazaron, ésta vez con los ojos cerrados. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, y pareció que en ese aire que soltaron también dejaron ir todas las preocupaciones que por tanto tiempo los habían seguido.

–Acabamos de ganar la guerra ¿y no tienen nada mejor que hacer que mirar como… _ellos_, se besan en medio del comedor? –la voz de Ginny se hizo escuchar aunque no hizo falta en medio del silencio. Hermione abrió los ojos y buscó a su amiga entre todas las miradas que la observaban para sonreírle como agradecimiento.

Y aunque llevó tiempo, todos volvieron a sus actividades fiesteras de antes, pero no de la misma manera. La escena fue realmente impactante para la mayoría, sin embargo ni Hermione o Draco se sintieron mal por lo que provocaron.  
Se pasaron la mañana de la mano, abrazados o besándose, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla o comiendo bocadillos que los elfos domésticos habían preparado aun cuando Hermione había insistido en que no debían trabajar.  
Lucius y Narcissa permanecieron al margen de la situación pero no dejaron de observar a su hijo sin dar a crédito lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba claro que había exagerado con la libertad que la caída de Voldemort había dado, pero también tuvieron claro que cuando Draco había dicho que _todo_ había acabado, en verdad se refería a un definitivo _todo_. Así que no les quedó otra opción que observar sin decir ni 'a', por más que la impotencia les quemara por dentro.  
En un momento Draco y Hermione se separaron de sus amigos y se apoyaron abrazados contra la pared de piedra en el Gran Comedor. Ella suspiró entre sus brazos y él la apretó más hacia su pecho.  
Casi ausentes observaron su alrededor. Todos hablaban, reían, cantaban y hasta bailaban. La gloria y felicidad que reinaba en el aire debía estar reinando en todo el mundo mágico, y hasta en el muggle como había pasado hace diecisiete años, cuando Voldemort había caído por primera vez.  
Pero Draco y Hermione estaban seguros, que nadie podía estar tan feliz y aliviado como lo estaban ellos en esos momentos. Habían sacrificado muchísimo, habían pasado por tantas cosas que nadie podría imaginar...  
Hacía tan sólo horas ninguno de los dos sabía si luego de esa noche sobrevivirían.  
Hacía tan sólo horas Draco no sabía si ella moriría en plena batalla y Hermione no sabía si él lo haría.  
Hacía tan sólo horas Draco no sabía qué podría pasar por la mente de Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. ¿Qué pasaba si lo obligaba a torturarla o a asesinarla? La última definitivamente no la cumplirla, pero Hermione le había hecho prometer que todo lo que sucediera en guerra, quedaba fuera de sus sentimientos. Se lo había hecho jurar mil veces, y por ese juramento tuvo que aguantarse el llanto, las ganas de gritar y de romper cosas cuando vio como su tía Bellatrix la torturaba frente a sus ojos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue fingir que no los conocía, tener un precario duelo contra Potter y poner poca resistencia al entregarle su varita a Harry pero ni todo eso bastó. Se sintió merecedor y casi disfrutó de las torturas que recibió de Voldemort una vez que ellos lograron escaparse. No por haberlos dejado escapar, sino por haber permitido a pesar de las promesas y juramentos torturaran así a la mujer que amaba.  
Hacía tan sólo horas ninguno sabía cuál iba a ser el futuro de ambos. Si Voldemort ganaba, Draco se convertiría en Mortífago para siempre y su tarea más segura sería eliminar y esclavizar a traidores a la sangre, hijos de muggles y muggles. Si Voldemort ganaba, Hermione pasaría a ser una presa segura. La querrían muerta o esclavizada, y con él al mando eso sucedería tarde o temprano, aunque intentase escapar o esconderse, a la larga la encontrarían y su destino pasaría a las manos del Señor Oscuro, o incluso del hombre al que amaba. De cualquier manera, si Voldemort ganaba, todo lo que sentían, todo por lo que habían luchado y habían soñado, acabaría allí mismo sin más.  
_Pero no ganó, él no ganó_, se dijo Draco a sí mismo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar la escena de Hermione retorciéndose en el suelo por el dolor, o los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente al pensar qué hubiese pasado si no hubiesen perdido.

–Draco… –susurró Hermione y le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente. Había notado su tensión y había visto cómo su rostro se convertía en el de la pura angustia, y supo exactamente en qué estaba pensando. Ambos se habían vuelto trasparentes para el otro– Draco, se acabó, estamos bien, estás bien, estoy bien…

Él la miró y la examinó. Se relajó cuando comprobó que era cierto, que todo había acabado y que ella estaba allí sana y salva entre sus brazos.  
Y la abrazó más fuerte. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho, sintiendo el calor y el dulce aroma a vainilla que ella tenía.

–Te amo, Hermione –le susurró en el oído con voz profunda. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y descansó su mejilla en la curva de su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su colonia. La colonia con la que ella ya estaba casi impregnada, tan atrayente y única que sólo la hacía recordar a él y a los momentos que juntos habían vivido.

–Yo también te amo, Draco…

Él se inclinó un poco y la besó. Sólo se quedó allí, sintiendo los dulces y suaves labios de ella presionando con los suyos, mientras Hermione le acariciaba la nuca sin ningún apuro.  
Ella fue su salvación, el motivo por el que había entrado en razón dándose cuenta de las cosas y el motivo por el que había reunido el suficiente valor como para estar en contra de todo aquello que le inculcaron incluso antes de aprender a caminar. La amaba de verdad, quería un futuro junto a ella y ahora lo podía tener sin preocupaciones.

–Al menos podrían esperar –se quejó Ron a sus espaldas. Ambos se separaron perezosamente y lo observaron sin moverse de su lugar–, a llegar a… a cual sea el nuevo lugar que utilizan para verse a escondidas en vez de hacer una demostración pública aquí.

Hermione rió y sonrió mientras sacaba sus brazos del cuello de Draco y le daba la espalda para ver a su mejor amigo de frente. Sin embargo, los brazos de su novio la rodearon por la cintura cariñosa y territorialmente. Las miradas curiosas y aun sorprendidas no se hicieron esperar.

–Nadie nos está prestando atención, Ronald, no te quejes –le dijo intentando sonar enojada, pero sin lograrlo al fin. Estaba demasiado feliz como para tener lugar para otra emoción que no fuera esa.

–Tú porque no te das cuenta, estando tan ocupada –dijo rodando los ojos y sin poder contenerse, sonrió. Ginny llegó de la mano de Harry con una sonrisa radiante.

–Entonces, ¿qué haremos el año que viene? –preguntó– Yo quiero volver –dijo y miró de re ojo a Harry, esperando a que dijera qué haría. Él la miró y supo que sus opciones eran nulas. De todas maneras, ahora que podían estar juntos, no quería separarse de ella. Y si vamos al caso, si Ginny no lo hacía volver, lo haría Hermione o la señora Weasley. Así que luego de suspirar, habló:

–Yo vuelvo.

–¡Harry! –se quejó Ron mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido– Dijiste que no volverías. No dejes que mi hermana te convenza, es una tramposa. Te está obligando sin que te des cuenta.

–Yo no lo obligo –dijo Ginny enojada, sin embargo todos sabían que lo que ella decía, Harry lo hacía. Era como la señora Weasley en miniatura. Un grito de ella podía poner a cualquiera a correr.

–¿Y yo qué haré entonces? –preguntó enojado– Yo no quiero volver, pero sin Harry...

–¿Es que no puedes vivir sin él? –le preguntó su hermana mirándolo de re ojo.

–Claro que puedo –respondió Ron colorado como su cabello–. Simplemente... ¡tu entiendes! –dijo al no encontrar cómo explicarse.

–Bueno, de todas maneras mamá te obligará a volver. Ni te creas que podrás salirte con la tuya como lo hicieron George y... Fred –dijo y de repente pareció que la temperatura disminuyó bajo cero. Todos bajaron la mirada y Harry apretó la mano de Ginny para darle aliento. No sabía si abrazarla, le daba miedo que se derrumbara.

Draco observó a todos y por último clavó sus ojos en su novia que aun tenía abrazada por la espalda con las manos entrelazadas en su vientre. Se había ablandado de repente y su mirada parecía vacía. Estaba triste.

–Estoy más que seguro de que tú volverás –le dijo, hablando por primera vez en frente de todos sus amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo–, así que por ende me arrastrarás a mí –dijo y rodó los ojos.

Todos lo observaron y él esperó expectante pero indiferente, con miedo de haber metido la pata cuando intentaba, principalmente, animar a Hermione, pero con las intenciones de animar a sus amigos también. Sólo porque eran amigos de ella.  
Hermione sonrió comprendiendo y se cruzó de brazos mientras se dejaba caer suavemente contra su pecho.

–¿Así que crees que te arrastraré de nuevo aquí? –le preguntó divertidamente. Él bufó.

–Vamos, nena, no puedes vivir sin mí –bromeó. Harry y Ginny sonrieron, a Ron se le levantaron las comisuras pero hasta ahí llegó.

–Sabes que es tú decisión volver o no –le dijo sonriente, pero al verse a los ojos, ambos sabían que hablaba en serio. Una cosa es que vuelva la heroína al lugar de la batalla, otra cosa es que lo hiciera uno de los villanos.

Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió. Deshizo el abrazo y se colocó a su lado tomando su mano con decisión.

–Hermione, dónde tú vayas, yo voy. Lo peor ya pasó, ya todo _se acabó_.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Las saludo con mi **segundo** Dramione. Espero y deseo que les haya gustado, porque a mi sinceramente me ha encantado  
La idea se me vino a la mente el otro día, cuando aburrida me puse a releer partes salteadas de Las reliquias de la muerte. En un principio fue muy diferente, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y sin embargo, amé como quedó._

_Estoy pensando en seguir ésta historia, utilizando esto como el Prólogo, porque tengo muchas más ideas, pero me da miedo arruinar todo. No lo sé. Pero si les ha gustado y me lo piden, lo seguiré._

_Es mi segunda historia, así que por favor dejen un Review para saber qué les ha parecido. ¿Les gusta como escribo o es precario? ¿Qué le agregarían? ¿Están muy fuera de personaje? ¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno, eso es todo. Muchas, pero muchas gracias por leerlo preciosuras :3 Hago esto por gusto a la escritura, lectura y por las personas que me leen, no importa si son una o dos :)_

**Con cariño,_ Mía._**


End file.
